kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chizuru Maru
|nickname = |gender = Male |birthdate =April 27 |bloodtype = |age = 16-18 (Main Story) 25 (Wedding time-skip) |height = 172 cm (5'6") |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation = Student (Former) Bank Employee |relatives = Unnamed parents Unnamed Sister |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japvoice = Tomokazu Sugita |engvoice = }} |Maru Chizuru}} is one of the supporting characters of Boarding School Juliet series and a member of Black Doggy House. Appearance Maru wears a high school uniform for the Black Dogs standard and has an average height. He has short black hair, thick black eyebrows, and eyelashes. He also has black nails. He wears a lock ear cuff on his left ear. Personality Maru likes to bully others, especially the White Cats. He will do whatever it takes to beat them unless it somehow has something to do with helping Inuzuka. He believes he can't defeat Inuzuka since he is shorter than him until he meets Julio. He is sometimes called a tsundere since he secretly cares about his friends, especially Julio. Plot Romeo, Maru and Julio 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 40 & Chapter 41 ~ During the second day of the School festival, Maru is looking around to see if Julio is there. Tosa and Kohitsuji try to drag Maru to the café, which Hasuki is running. On their way there, they bumped into Julio, who is standing in front of the girl’s restroom. Maru then tries to make a joke saying Julio is probably a girl. Julio then runs away, which makes Maru confused as to what he did. He then chases after Julio, catching up only for Julio to escape by removing their cotton clothes. Maru then takes a look at the cotton clothes and notices something, these clothes belong to Inuzuka! Maru manages to find Julio, who seems to be having some trouble with the White Cats. He helps Julio beat them up. After that, he notices that Julio is wearing a bra since their clothes are half open. Maru then realizes Julio is actually a girl! He asks why Julio is dressing as a guy and wearing Inuzuka’s clothes. He believes that Inuzuka is forcing Julio to dress as a guy for his own desires. Just then, Inuzuka shows up behind Maru and punches him into the bushes. Julio tries to explain the situation, but Inuzuka stops her, assuming Maru is trying to grope her. Both of them have gotten the wrong idea! Maru gets up and punches Inuzuka, telling him not to make any excuses. The two of them started fighting, eventually leading into the festival, which creates a mess among the stalls. Inuzuka tries to finish the fight with a punch that knocks Maru down, appearing unconscious. Turning around, Inuzuka begins to head back, only for Maru to get back up and headbutt him. Inuzuka finds something strange about Maru. He never had this strength before. The two charges in until Julio stop the both of them. She punch the two of them so they would listen to what she got to say. He explain to Inuzuka that Maru was just defending her from the White Cats earlier. She then explain to Maru that Inuzuka isn’t forcing her dressed as a guy but she have a reason for it which she can’t tell him. She wants Maru to keep this as a secret. Inuzuka apologies to Maru since he was the one to started all this. Julio then ask Maru why does he keep on chasing her. Inuzuka said he probably fall in love with her but Maru yelled it isn’t. Maru explain that he always thought he was the strongest until he fought a particular someone. But he doesn’t want to admit defeat just yet since they are both in different size. Until he fought Julio who is way smaller then him. With a straight look on her face she stood up to him, a high scholar without running away. He respect that. He wants to become someone like her and close to her. That’s why Maru ask Julio to be his friend. Julio answered even they become friends, it’s not like they will be close anyway. But they will get to know each other better. As long they can face each other and understand one other. She wants to hang out together, the three of them. Maru was happy until he realize he have to hang out with Inuzuka as well. Julio then tried to get the both of them get along. Julio and the Black Dog House ~ Main article: Chapter 84 ~ At the Black Dogs dorm. Maru have gotten up from bed and heading out from his room. When he opens the door and Julio was there in front of him. He slams the door and re open it with a newspaper with a newspaper and proper clothing this time. He then tries to say good morning to Julio but she wasn’t here for him which makes Maru embarrassed. He went after Julio telling her to wait. Since she is a girl she shouldn’t be in the boy’s dorm. Julio apologies for that and ask Maru if he seen Inuzuka. He said he doesn’t but want to help her look for him since they are friends. He doesn’t really care about Inuzuka but he can get close to Julio if he shows how reliable he is. Shuna then showed up wanting to greet Julio. Julio ask Shuna if she seen Inuzuka. She said she is heading to meet him right now. Maru started to see where this is going. Shuna wants to help Julio since they are friends. Maru was pist that she is joining them and not to mention she use his line. Maru then have an idea. Inuzuka said he will come if she is in a pinch. So if she pretend to be in trouble then he might showed up. He tied Shuna with a rope so they could call out Inuzuka. For the meantime they will try something else. He is finally alone with Julio again until people by people saw her and wanted to help her search for Inuzuka. She was surrounded. In the afternoon, Julio said he should held back since he live in another dorm. Maru was upset saying he could have been sleeping all day. Julio then calls out to him saying thank you for helping her which make him recover fast. Maru was acting cool until Shuna showed up behind him really mad about lying about before. Romio, Juliet And Elections 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 ~ Main article: Chapter 85, Chapter 86, Chapter 87, Chapter 88 & Chapter 89 ~ Today is the elections. At the hall, everyone was wondering where are the teachers. They couldn't start the voting until the teacher have arrive. Leon told Airu that she couldn't find them. They tried to explain the situation to the other students that there will be a delay. The rest of the prefects and Black Dogs servants join the search. Leon was ask to stay at the hall just in case if the teachers showed up. The students couldn't handed the wait. This is where part 2 of Leon's plan came into play which leave one of her soldiers to do it. Which is causing a all out brawl for both dorms. When the prefects and the servants return, they tried to stop the fight. Inuzuka notice a smirk from Leon thinking this was her plan. Sieber join in to stop the fight. Cait says not to and leave it to him instead. Just as he was about to leave, a Black Dog student throw a pen at Sieber's head causing her to bleed. Cait notice and snap into his anger form. He kick the person who throw the pen and join in the fight. There is nothing that the White Cats prefects can do to stop him. To prevent the fight being force, Airu tried to stop Cait. The two head prefects started to fight one another. Persia tried to stop both of them. But as soon she was closer, both head prefects fist was about to hit her. Until Inuzuka jump out to safe her. Everyone's eyes were fixed on they wondering why would Inuzuka safe Persia? Leon came saying "Is that what they call the power of love?". She then shows a picture of Inuzuka and Persia saying these two are actually secret lovers and are traitors. All the students were mad at Inuzuka and Persia to explain about this. Hasuki and Char tried to defend them saying the picture is fake. Leon told them it isn't fake and show them a video when she was spying on Inuzuka. A Black Dog middle school person have took of his wig and reveals to be Persia! Leon say that Julio who is Persia was just pretending to be their friend. Maru was shock doesn't want to believe it's true. Leon came closer to Inuzuka saying friendship like that is just a fantasy. It is wrong to put the two together in the first place. Inuzuka who wasn't able to say anything yells "YOU'RE WRONG!". He told her not to expect her misfortune will be everybody's misfortune. She realize that Kai have told Inuzuka her secret. Inuzuka then yells to everyone if anyone thought about this happiness while living here. After living like that he yells "I WAS HAPPY!!". The student doesn't care and ignore his talk. Leon told Inuzuka it is hopeless since they don't trust him anymore. However, Leon wanted to give Inuzuka a chance to stay at the academy if he admits their love was a mistake. Inuzuka apologies to Persia after all of this. But the two stood up saying their love was not a mistake with a smile. Leon say they both chose to exile. It was decided for Inuzuka and Persia to be expelled. Both of them have nothing left to say. Until Maru came out punching Inuzuka in the face. Maru who sees Inuzuka as a rival for many years couldn't held the fact that he betrayed the Black Dogs. Persia told Maru to stop but she is his next person who he's really pissed the most. He couldn't withstand the fact that Julio was Persia. He really thinks that Julio was a friend to him. Maru fights Persia but Persia doesn't fight back. When Maru was about to punch her. Persia grab his hand and turn around. Maru remembers when he get thrown and expect her to do it again. But she didn't, instead cried. Maru ask what is she planning here. She told Maru she can't do it since he is the first Black Dog friend she ever had. She say that even as Julio her thought were not fake. She really she him as a friend. Just as Persia stop talking she expects any punishment from him. Leon told Maru to do what she say. Maru agrees but punching himself instead. Leon ask him if he is a idiot but Maru told her to shut it. He was just punishing himself for doubting his own friend. This cause a shock to everyone. Maru apologies to Leon saying he will be siding with Inuzuka and Persia. Leon was confused since Maru is suddenly Persia's friend. The students say that if he does that he will be a traitor as well. But he says that his buddy Julio is way more important to him. Maru refuses to let Julio(Persia) get kick out, so he went to the stage to put his vote with Inuzuka's name on it in the box. Leon smirk saying having one ally doesn't change a thing. Maru agrees it does mean nothing. So he yelled at the Black Dogs who was friends with Julio to join him. Tosa and Kohitsuji then came out saying they will join him. Then, Hasuki and Char say they join them as well. Leon question Char if she knows her position right now. She replies she certainly does and she also knew they were dating. Leon was shock to hear that a princess conspired with them as well. Hasuki also say she knew about their relationship. Leon starting to see Traitors everywhere. After Hasuki and Char told the student that Inuzuka and Persia really wanted to change the world. Leon talk back to them saying its a lie since they are only thinking about themselves. Then Somali appears saying its not true. The both of them help her once when she was arguing with Aby. Somali joins Inuzuka and Persia's side by voting for them. Aby was shock that she was voting for them and not him. But Aby couldn't refuse since Inuzuka also help him during the school festival. So he overlook this. Teria came to Inuzuka asking if he wants to change the world for Persia's sake. Inuzuka told her it is and apologies. Teria think it was amazing for him to do that. She yells at the students saying he worked hard for everyone in the school. Teria guarantees that this school need Inuzuka. Kochou cam as well saying Teria is taking all the good stuff. The two of them also vote for Inuzuka. Leon was still anxious and wondering why and where did these allies of them are coming from. Leon doesn't want to admit defeat just yet. She talk to the students again asking if they know what they are doing. Both Touwa and Western are enemies. Sieber came out it is the truth the two countries are enemies. But during the preparation for the school festival. She realize that it was fun working together with them and it was thank to Inuzuka for showing her that. Sieber ask Leon how did these two thrown order into chaos then? She then put her vote to Persia. She then ask all the students to rethink what Inuzuka said during his speech. Leon is getting worried that prefects from both dorms have become their allies. Shuna came out apologizing to Inuzuka while having her head on the ground. She didn't protect Inuzuka during his critical moments. But she want to join him and say that the one who is wrong is the world they are living in. Kougi appears behind Shuna say that Inuzuka is the one who thought him there are more battles then just fighting. They all need this for the upcoming era. Ameria also agrees and if this is what Persia wants then she will gladly get along with the Black Dogs as well. Leon doesn't know what to do due to the fact that Inuzuka and Persia have allies from all three years. Slowly more and more people started to join them. With that every student expect Leon and her soldiers have voted Inuzuka and Persia. She screams asking them where is their hatred from before and if they hate them. Scott replies with a broken heart he does. He couldn't deal the fact that Persia is dating with Inuzuka of all people. But order to protect her, he agrees that they all should change. Airu and Cait told Leon that will be enough. The two of them have built it up to this day. Inuzuka said that that wasn't the case. They only managed to get help from others. Airu agrees, but after the two of them keep changing their hearts day after day ever since. Their allies have spread. Airu then give a vote to Inuzuka with a smile. He then congratulate the two of them. Relationships Romio Inuzuka ~ Main article: Romio Inuzuka ~ Maru finds him annoying and sees him as a rival. He won't do anything if he's been forced to work with Inuzuka even if he has to lose against the White Cats. Maru admits that he is far stronger than him but thinks it's because of their height differences. Later the two of them are getting along well. Juliet Persia ~ Main article: Juliet Persia ~ Persia is the number one person he likes to bully in the White Cats House. He likes to see her suffer since she is the leader of the White Cats and the fact that she's a girl. However, when she dressed as Julio, which he hasn't found out about her identity, Maru feels relaxed and tries his best to be a man. When her identity was blown, Maru still has sided with her since Julio is his friend. Kento Tosa and Eigo Kohitsuji ~ Main article: Kento Tosa & Eigo Kohitsuji ~ Tosa and Kohitsuji have been Maru's closest friends since the beginning. They always try their best to make Maru happy, which ends up pissing him instead. But Maru sometimes felt guilty if he upset them and did see them as his friends. Trivia * His name is based on the dog breed, "Maltese". * He is one of the strongest Black Dogs, after Inuzuka. * Despite his brutal manner, he cares for his friends in spite of insulting them. * He was the first to find out that Julio is actually a girl. * He was ironically the first to side with Inuzuka and Persia after their relationship was exposed. Category:Black Doggy House Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Touwa